dotHack Watcher
by Golden-Sephy
Summary: a 14 year old girl starts playing the world, becomes friends with a PKer and her brother mysteriously goes into a coma.It's up to this girl to save him and find out what's going on by becoming a CCcorp. admin. Rated PG for languageR


Disclaimer: I don't own Bandai or dot hack.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
__

_Login 1 Alpha begin:_

Rae logged in to her computer. A menu popped up.  
  
"User Name:"  
  
Rae typed in her name and read it to herself.  
  
"User Name: Raeka Tsuno."  
  
Another menu popped up.  
  
"Character Name:"  
  
Rae paused. She hadn't thought of a name yet.  
  
"Umm..... Blazing Neko....no..."  
  
"How 'bout pain in the ass?" Her older brother, Ran, with flaming red hair walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. Too long...HEY!! That's not nice."  
  
"I know, I'm just playing with you. Besides, you know that's not true."  
  
"I know. Any other suggestions?"  
  
"Wise ass?"  
  
"Very funny. I know I am. But that doesn't mean the world has to know it."  
  
"Actually that's the Japanese server. You'd be talking to them and exchange students."  
  
"That's not what I heard."  
  
"Anyway, I'll let you play until dinner's done."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Ran left the room, and Rae to come up with a name.  
  
"How about...Raeka Neko. Yup. That'll do."  
  
Rae read the message that popped up after she typed in her character name.  
  
"This better not be another thing asking for a name...Oh. Welcome to The World."  
  
Rae connected her neuro-goggles up to her computer, as well as her controller. She then put on the goggles, and logged in to The World.  
  
She was now seeing the game from her own eyes, not a cheesy computer screen. She looked at herself.  
  
She was a Twin-Blade. She had brown hair, short of course, (she refuses to wear it long) Cat ears and tail, and the most basic armor for a first level character. Her outfit was white with blue concentric triangular shapes on it, it was rather short. She looked at her face reflected on her swords. She had brown eyes and blue circular shapes on her face, three on each cheek.  
  
"Boy am I lucky. My brother did say that this skin was rare. But it looks sooo cool!" Rae said jumping up and down.  
  
She saw a bunch of other characters: Heavy blades, Wave masters, and Twin blades, Blade masters, Long arms, and Heavy axe men too.  
  
Rae walked over to a brown/blonde haired samurai heavy blade.  
  
"Hello. I'm Raeka Neko. Who are you?"  
  
"The name's NOVA. Nice to meet ya." The heavy blade replied.  
  
"Sorry to bother you but I'm new here and I don't know anybody."  
  
"That's okay. That's a nice skin ya got there. How'd you get it?"  
  
"My older brother got it for me."  
  
"Wow. Wonder where he got it. You can't find that skin anywhere. You sure it ain't hacked?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. Is it okay to have a hacked character?"  
  
"Well...you'd probably not be too popular with Balmung. But that depends on what you do. You don't have it so you have infin life right?"  
  
"No, I sure hope not. It would get boring real fast."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have a problem. Hmmn...You may want to find that character that looks like a cat."  
  
"Ooh, what about 'em?"  
  
"That's it. It tends to hang around a short wave master but that's all I know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, I got mail, gotta go. Happy travels."  
  
"Wait, what server is this?"  
  
"Sigma."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye." NOVA logged out.  
  
"Now what?" Rae walked over to the Chaos Gate and sat down. A Twin blade appeared with ling green hair in the front, short in back, and looked like a ninja. He walked over to her.  
  
"Uh...hi."  
  
"Huh? Oh hi."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Raeka Neko. I'm a Twin blade."  
  
"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you. You're new right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here. Invite me sometime."  
  
"Okay." Raeka Neko received Sora's member address.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll help ya out some time."  
  
"Hey..." A voice came up from behind Rae. Rae turned around and saw a man with black wings and long, long white hair. From what it looks like, he's a twin blade.  
  
"Uh...who are you?" Rae asked him.  
  
"What? Don'tcha recognize me? Oh yeah that's right. It's me. I'm in the next room."  
  
"Huh????" Sora is now very confused.  
  
"Oh!! Ran! You came to play too?"  
  
"No, not quite. Dinner's done."  
  
"--() Ya coulda just came in my room to tell me that."  
  
"But ya looked like ya was having fun. I'll give ya 5 more minutes to finish up talking to your friend. Oh by the way, In The World I'm known as Ki, not Ran, kay?"  
  
"O..kay."  
  
"Hey, you are The Shinigami right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um...Yes I am."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Sora bowed.  
  
"Can I play after dinner's done?" Rae asked "Ki".  
  
"Sure." Ki logged out.  
  
"Cool. Well... Wait for me here kay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Raeka Neko logged out.  
  
Rae walked into her kitchen, where her brother was cooking.  
  
"What's your relationship between Sora and you?" Rae asked Ran.  
  
"Okay. You know about the descendant's of Fianna right? The two characters that were playing since fragment."  
  
"Fragment? The beta version of The World?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, Balmung and Orca were investigating these rumors."  
  
"Soo...what's your connection?"  
  
"I've been playing since fragment too. I'm known as The Shinigami. I'm pretty famous. I too was investigating the same rumors. Me an' Balmung used to challenge each other. Neither of us would win though. He used to hate me 'cause I was a "hacker"  
  
"You were a hacker?"  
  
"Not really. My character just has two classes instead of one. Twin blade/Blade master. But yours......yours is special..."  
  
"I know a lot about The World. About them. The World is ......something's wrong with it."  
  
"How do you know? Premonition?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Hmmn. Okay. You can play now."  
  
"Yay!" Rae put her dishes in the sink. "I still don't see how Sora knows him." She whispered to herself.  
  
Rae walked into her room and logged back into The World.  
  
"Hii Sora!!" Rae ran up to him.  
  
"Hmmph...cute..." Sora whispered to himself.  
  
"Soo...where to next?" Rae asked.  
  
"Hmmmn...How about...Delta Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field? Nice an' easy."  
  
"Okay." They went to the chaos gate to go to the Delta server then went to Delta Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field.  
  
"Who names these things?" Rae asked no one in particular.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Sora replied.  
  
"Sora...How do you know my brother? Ki?" Rae asked him.  
  
"Who doesn't? Everybody knows about The legendary Shinigami Ki."  
  
"Shinigami? Angel of Death?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why do they call him that?"  
  
"He used to PK many people. He also has a hacked character. His character has two classes, Twin blade and Blade master. His skin is rare too. He was once challenged by Balmung of the Azure sky to a battle and they almost killed each other if Orca hadn't interfered."  
  
"PK? He Player Killed people?"  
  
"Yes. But he only used to do it to people who pissed him off. He hasn't done it recently. He's your brother?"  
  
"...yes. Hey where are all the field portals?"  
  
"I don't think there are any."  
  
Rae stopped walking while Sora continued a little more until he realized Rae had stopped.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"If there aren't any......Then what the hell is that?!" The wide-eyed Rae pointed in the direction of a huge monster. It had obviously snuck up on them.  
  
"That shouldn't be that hard to kill." Sora and Rae both attacked the creature. It counter-attacked, Sora dodged but it caught Rae, flinging her to the ground.  
  
"Okay! That's it!!" Sora killed the creature. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Um...Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You did kill that thing, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um...I somehow don't think so...look behind you."  
  
"Oh...St..." Sora turned around to see a monster glowing green and fully pissed off.  
  
"That's a...a...Data Bug!!" Rae shouted to Sora who had just taken a hit and was flung into the ground.  
  
"Oh...holy...st!" Rae tried to move but couldn't and the monster was coming fast. "Crap. Holy crap. Crappy crap. Can't...move."  
  
The monster was just about to pound her into the ground but just before it hit her, a flash of green had grabbed her and carried her away. The monster hit a tree.  
  
The green flash had carried her far away from the monster. Rae had her eyes shut, she was afraid. She opened her eyes to see who her savior was. It was Sora.  
  
"Sora!!" Rae exclaimed as he put her down on a near by rock. "Thank you!!"  
  
"You okay? Here." Sora handed her a green bottle.  
  
"Huh?" Rae studied the bottle.  
  
"It's a health potion. You'll regain some health if you drink it."  
  
"Oh." Rae drank the potion. Sora also drank one.  
  
"Hmmn...she's...beautiful..." Sora thought to himself.  
  
"So... Are there any more things we should know about?" Rae asked while dusting herself off.  
  
"What's that?" Sora pointed behind Rae.  
  
"What?! Where?!" Rae jumped and put her arms around his neck while looking behind her.  
  
The surprised Sora blinked a couple of times, put his arms around her, held her for a few seconds, then let go and made his way over to the rock in which he had previously laid Rae down.  
  
"Look." He picked up a small object, it looked like a necklace with a dragon pendant. "It's very rare. And to think no one has found it before." Sora smiled and handed it to Rae.  
  
"I thought it was rare, why are you giving this to me?" The blushing Rae asked while taking the silvery chain in her hands.  
  
"It's a very high level item. You need it more than I do. It's level...62. Here, let me help you put it on." Sora took it from her hand, stepped behind her. Put the necklace behind her and paused. His face inches away from her neck. He thought for a moment and finally clasped the two ends together so it hung snugly around Rae's neck.  
  
"There you go." Sora stepped around Rae to see her front. "Pretty."  
  
"Yes, it is very pretty." Rae looked at the dragon pendant.  
  
"Actually, I was referring to you. The pendant is minuscule in comparison to your beauty. I bet your really beautiful in real life."  
  
"......Um...Thanks..." Rae blushed madly.  
  
"Sora, you will stay away from her!." A familiar voice commanded from behind Sora.  
  
"Brother?" Rae said in a quizzical voice.  
  
"Brother? Ki?" Sora slowly turned around. "Uh hullo."  
  
"You heard me. Step away from her." Ki pointed his blade at Sora, his hair billowing in the wind.  
  
"Brother why?" Rae asked. "He's my friend."  
  
"That player standing next to you has a bad habit of PK'ing people, especially pretty girls. He'll take your member's address. That is, if he doesn't already has it."  
  
"I see you've done some research. I'd expect nothing less from the Shinigami." Sora bowed.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"You sound puzzled Rae. Did you not know this?"  
  
"Sora is not bad!!!" Rae stepped forward.  
  
"His record begs to differ." Ki said coolly.  
  
"You need not worry about her, Ki. You obviously love your sister very much. I will not harm her." Sora placed a hand on Rae's shoulder.  
  
"You speak to me as if you and I were friends. That's impossible."  
  
"But brother, he saved me from a data bug. He can't be that bad!"  
  
"Data bug?! ST! It's already beginning. All right. I won't kill him now but if he does anything to you, I swear I will."  
  
"I won't." Sora said with a fiendish smile.  
  
"Rae, I'm going to work now."  
  
Ki logged out.  
  
"He works for CC Corp. Right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think so..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's go to the root town."  
  
"O...kay..."  
  
Both Sora and Rae gate out.  
  
"Rae what is it? You went silent all of a sudden..." Sora tried to keep up with Rae as she made her way to the weapons shop.  
  
"Lios...what is it?" Rae said as she stepped up to the counter.  
  
The man behind the counter changed into a rather large man in a green outfit, not that he wasn't already large.  
  
"I see you've received it." Lios said.  
  
"Something bad happened didn't it?"  
  
"A bunch of our in-game officials just passed out at their stations. Presumably in comas. Your brother was one of them."  
  
".........!"  
  
"We'd like you to help us."  
  
"........."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's to help your brother. And we'll pay you for your services...It's your choice."  
  
"...How can I be of service?" Rae asked with everything set in her mind on revenge.  
  
"Good girl. Come to the CC Corp. building tomorrow morning. See you then." Lios's character then transformed back into the usual weapons shop owner.  
  
"Rae...?" Sora asked in a kind, gentle voice, somewhat scared.  
  
"What?" Rae answered rather harshly.  
  
"...um..."  
  
"Sorry Sora. What is it?" Rae again answered but a bit more gently.  
  
"How did you know to come here?"  
  
"Sora...I belong to a long line of Psychics... of various types...Psychotelekinetics, Diviners, Shamans of all sorts, Telepaths, and ...Seers. I have a small ability to see into the future. Not much. Most of the time it was just a feeling. And in case you were wondering, both me and my brother have an American father, who is no longer living, our Japanese mother's spirit is stuck in a crystal globe and we live in a shrine in Kyoto by ourselves."  
  
"Wow...that's a lot of information to take in a second..."  
  
"That's why I'm stressed."  
  
"But ya still got your mom to talk to."  
  
"One-we don't live in that pat of the shrine, nobody goes there anymore. Two- I DON'T LIKE TALKIN' TO GHOSTS!! I have no knowledge nor the ability to do so. Plus I'm deathly afraid of them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now if you don't mind I must leave. I'll need my rest." Rae logged out.  
  
"Good...bye..." Sora waved his hand in the direction of her disappearance. "C- Ya."  
  
Rae slipped the goggles off of her head, dropped them, as she just sat there starring at the various things on her walls, clenching the sweaty controller in her hand. Then in a moment of fury, threw it to the floor watching it smash into tiny plastic bits. She smiled at her damage, in a rather psychotic way, then cocked her head listening to the silence around her.  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet. The death in the forbidden quarters of the shrine seemed to seep into Rae's room. For a moment she feared that she had woken a spirit. She was afraid to be alone. She never dreamed of a world without her brother.  
  
Rae got up and walked slowly to the trunk in the corner of her room. She swiftly swept all of the things off it, ceremonial necklaces and stuff, with her arm. Rae opened it with shaky hands and removed her mother's old kimono and hakama.  
  
She put them on over her clothes. They were rather big. She then walked to the other end of the house. She came to a door with many spirit charms on it. She slid it open slowly and walked in. It was dark and smelled like death. She lit incense and a candle near a crystal ball. She kneeled down and began to pray.  
  
"Take care of the house mother. Something happened to brother, you probably already know. And I need to leave for a while. I must help my brother." Rae spoke quietly.  
  
"Don't let them tear this place down. If you wish mother, I'll contact a cousin to take care of it if you can't."  
  
Rae felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a calm, soothing voice in her head. "I will." Rae took off the kimono and hakama and left it folded up in front of the ball. She bowed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rae left and made her way to her room. She laid down and fell asleep. 

_Login 1 Alpha end._

_ =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

What did you think? R&R! 


End file.
